Homemade Cookies And Love-Starved Murderers
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: When Cyrus met Nicole at 5 years old she was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, Cyrus soon becomes obsessed with the wardens only daughter so what happens when she is chosen to ride on the JailBird 14 years later? The Big Bad Wolf comes out to play. Swearing, Death and Violence throughout. Cyrus/OC


A little pitter patter of feet could be heard in the usually deserted halls of San Quentin State Prison, a tiny sob here and there could be heard too. In one of the cells one of the most deadliest men sat, Cyrus Grissom AKA Cyrus the Virus, that's what they called him on the fact that he killed more men than cancer.

He sat up in his bed wondering where that crying was coming from, he calmly walked to the door of his cell and saw a strange sight he thought he would never see in a prison. The sight was one of a tiny girl running with tears running down her face, now said girl was dressed very ironically for being in a prison she was wearing a red dress and cape holding a wicker basket, Cyrus smirked to himself being reminded of little red riding hood. The little girl stopped near his door and looked up at him with big doe eyes, Cyrus just looked back unable to think of something to say back to the girl all he could think was the girl was unusually pretty for such a young person and that could be dangerous in this place.

"Hi mister" Cyrus looked down again to see the girl had stopped crying now but was still staring up at him, he bent down to the girls level so she didn't have to strain her neck. Now Cyrus was definitely known for being a dangerous man but there was something different about this girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl bluntly he was never one to beat around the bush even with a child. The girl started sobbing again before trying to talk but Cyrus couldn't understand what she was trying to say "Whoa how about you stop crying and talk normally" Being a 20 year old man Cyrus was definitely happy that he wasn't going to have kids especially if this is all they do.

The little girl wiped her tears with the hand that wasn't holding the basket and hiccuped a bit before turning back to the man behind the glass door " I came to visit my daddy in work, I brought his some cookies me and mommy made but he was being mean to someone in his office and I got scared and ran" the girls eyes started to glass over again but she didn't want to cry because the man wouldn't be able to know what she was saying, Cyrus stood and thought over what she had just told him, he dad worked in an office here but the only person who has an office in the entire prison has to be... Cyrus began to smirk like a Cheshire cat.

"Sweetie" he began in a false nice tone "Who's your daddy" the little girl looked confused as if Cyrus should know who her daddy was "My daddy's name is Thomas". Cyrus couldn't believe his luck when the girl had confirmed that her father was the warden, he was bored of this place he had escaped so many times, caused riots and killed a couple of his fellow inmates so when this little girl literally ran into his life it was like a gift had landed straight into his lap, He couldn't think of a better place to hurt the warden then his heart. Cyrus looked at the little girl who had gone quiet and thought of the endless possibilities of things he could do to destroy the warden but those thoughts vanished when he felt something being pushed into his hand, he looked down to see the little girl had given him the cookies she has made for her father he smiled a little for the innocent gesture was the nicest one he had seen for a while.

"What's your name kid?" He asked her biting the cookie she had given him seeing her doing the same with one from her basket. She looked up into his dark brown eyes "My names Nicole, what's yours?" Nicole asked innocently obviously not knowing who he was. Cyrus chuckled a little at Nicole's naivety "Cyrus" Nicole cocked her head to the side and puckered her lips in thought before nodding " I like it" The duo sat there eating their cookies in silence before they both heard a woman screaming Nicole's name and very loud footsteps, Nicole jumped up and gave Cyrus the rest of cookies and brushing the crumbs of her new red dress "I have to go now Mister Cyrus but I'll be back again" before Cyrus could say anything Nicole had run off in the direction of her mom and the group of guards who had obviously been sent to find her.

"Nicole Elsie Monroe don't you run off like that again, don't you know what type of bad people live here" The overly blonde woman grabbed her daughters hand and roughly dragged her down the hall whilst the warden shouted at her for running away, Cyrus didn't like that, not one bitRuby went back to see Mister Cyrus whenever she could and she always brought him a cookie and asked him why her mommy said he was a bad man Cyrus didn't have an answer for this but it seems like Nicole had already made her mind up that he 'wasn't really a bad man' and that he was 'just playing around' Cyrus couldn't deny that he had developed a soft spot for the little girl who ran straight into his life. He couldn't help but like her little visits he was surprised but how smart and witty the girl was, some of the things she asks him or says to him would get her killed if she were anybody else but she wasn't anybody else she was her.

Soon Nicole stopped visiting because she had to go to school but she would bring him back pictures and paintings that she had done, he hid them in a hole in the wall so no one would find them. Cyrus was surprised that her father or any of the guards had figured out that she was missing or that fact that she was roaming the halls of a prison, a few of the other prisoners had noticed that she visits him but never says anything from fear of him although Nicole has made a friend in Nathan AKA Diamond Dog it seems that she has managed to worm her way into his heart too.

Nathan's and Cyrus's cells were opposite one anothers so whenever Nicole visited she could see them both, she still didn't understand why her mommy told her to stay away from them because they're bad people, they didn't seem bad and they were always nice to her, Nathan always calls her baby girl and Cyrus calls her sweetheart she likes it, it makes her happy.

Nicole had just finished her visit with Cyrus and Nathan she had given them both finger painting she had done in school today "See you next week baby girl" Nathan said to her, she was the only child he could tolerate without thinking of killing her, Nicole smiled brightly waving to both men and ran down the hall but stopped dead when she remembered something, she ran back to cyrus's cell and put the biggest cookie she had made him yet through the hole in the door "Happy Birthday Cyrus" and ran off again. Cyrus looked down to the cookie, double chocolate chip his favourite, it had been a while since anyone had wished him a happy birthday he wondered how she could have known it was his birthday "She's a clever girl that one" Nathan told him lying down on his dirty cot, Cyrus just nodded his head and thought about Nicole and the poisonous environment she was being brought up in, he had to do something to help her.

A now 14 year old Nicole is running down the hall towards Cyrus's cell just like she had 9 years ago, she hadn't changed much just grown in height. Nicole reached a now 29 year old Cyrus's cell who was calmly reading a book until the girl he had seen grow up into a teenager slam on his glass door sobbing, he was brought back to the memory of how they first met.

"What's happened" he asked roughly hoping that no one had hurt her, she slipped down the side of the wall and sat next to his door her head in her hands.

"They're getting a divorce and mom got costodey of me" Cyrus didn't understand why this would make her cry so much so he sat with this back to the wall just as she was sat, Nathan was in the visiting room, he usually deals with her crying but he wasn't here and Cyrus didn't know how to deal with crying girls. " Don't worry about it most parents split up" Cyrus said thinking about his own parents but that didn't last long before he killed them both. Nicole stood up and slammed her hands on the glass of his door, Cyrus had never seen so much rage from her before it looks wrong on her beautiful face.

"My mom is moving us to Alabama, I'm never going to see you again" Cyrus was quiet, he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "We're leaving tomorrow morning" Nicole looked at Nathan's cell and saw he was missing "Tell Nathan I said goodbye" Nicole looked at Cyrus who was now on his feet looking angry and took a chocolate chip cookie out of her pocket, she quickly put it through the hole in his door "I'm Sorry" and ran back to her dad's office.

Her dad wasn't in his office so she sat at his desk and waited for him, a box on his desk caught her eye 'Prisoner Mail' she smiled and looked up the address to send letters to and decided that this wouldn't be the last time she spoke to Cyrus or Nathan. Determined she logged on to her dads computer and found the number for both Cyrus and Nathan and wrote them down before her dad came back, she logged off the computer just as her dad walked into the room looking sad he shut the door behind him and looked up to see Nicole sitting in his chair he rushed forward and grabbed his only child into a hug "I'm sorry princess" Nicole just shrugged her shoulders, she was a daddy's girl at heart but was angry he didn't fight hard enough for her. "You can come visit me whenever you like" Nicole snorted he never noticed when she was here anyway, he couldn't run a prison and be a dad he never noticed the times she had slipped away to talk to Nathan and Cyrus and she had been doing it for 9 years "I'm not angry at you daddy, i'm just disappointed. You let me down" Nicole kissed her father on the cheek and walked out of his office wondering if she'd ever be back.

Weeks later Cyrus had received something he had never had before in all of the years of being in prison, a letter, he opened the letter and a cookie fell out with a note on it "I'll never forget you!" he laughed _what a sneaky girl! _Inside the envelope was an address, her address, the letter was signed from Cookie Monster. Cyrus couldn't believe she had managed to pull something like this off, he would be able to keep tabs on her through her letter and isolate her so she would always be his, Cyrus had planned this for years he believed for her to become his he would have to turn her against her family not that it would be hard to do, over the years of writing to her Cyrus had become obsessed with her and when her letters stopped a year later he became so fixated on getting her back he tried to escape so he could track her down but the longer time grew the more heinous Cyrus became.


End file.
